Grappling hooks are well known devices, which are used for tethering or securing ropes, cables, to supporting structures and other devices. Grappling hooks are often used in climbing where a cable is secured to one end of the grappling hook. A myriad of other uses of a grappling hook are well know in the art, including pulling, towing, securing, tying, connecting, and anchoring. For example they can: help secure a climbing rope or wire ladder against a cliff, wall or other such obstacle; move obstacles such as barbed wires out of the way; or drag a suspicious package into a ruggedized container.
Each of these potential uses of a grappling hook can require a special tine configuration. Sometimes multiple long tines are used, whereas in other cases no more than two short tines are required.
Traditional grappling hooks such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,937 Wooten et al., employ tines rigidly fixed to a shaft. These tines frequently have sharp teeth to assist in engaging the target supporting structure. One disadvantage of these traditional grappling hooks is that they require significantly greater volume for storage. Furthermore, the cumbersome nature of the traditional grappling hook makes transportation difficult and potentially unsafe. The extended and often sharply pointed, exposed tines can be a safety hazard.
Various folding grappling hooks have been proposed, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,761, 6,062,621, and 6,267,424. However, changing the configuration of the tines can be time consuming and/or require relatively intricate manipulations. Such manipulations and the luxury of time may be unavailable in some situations where the grappling hook is to be used.
Under emergency conditions where lives are threatened, it becomes imperative that the grappling hook be easily and quickly brought to the required configuration.
Therefore, there is a need for a multi-configuration grappling hook device and method which addresses one or more of the above problems.